1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge for movable control surfaces in an aircraft.
The invention further relates to a connecting piece intended to convey the force needed for moving a control surface of an aircraft from an actuator to a hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In aircrafts, such as aeroplanes, various movable control surfaces are used for piloting the aircrafts and for controlling different flight operations, such as take-offs and landings. Examples of such movable control surfaces are ailerons, elevators rudders and different airbrakes and flaps. In addition, aeroplanes use spoilers arranged on the upper surface of the wings, which remove the lift caused by the wings when the aeroplane is descending or landing. Spoilers can also be used during the flight to maneuver the aircraft FIG. 1 illustrates such a spoiler. FIG. 2 further shows a hinge us with the spoiler. In relation to the hinge the spoiler can be moved upwards and downwards with a hydraulic cylinder in relation to the wing. Since high reliability and fall safe solutions are required in aircrafts, there are generally at least six hinge lugs for each control surface. Typically the two middlemost hinge lugs form an entity which is referred to as a middle hinge. The middle hinge further comprises connecting elements used to arrange the hydraulic cylinder or an equivalent actuator to move the control surface with the hinge. The force, up to 50 t, moving the control surface provided by the actuator is thus conveyed using the middle hinge to the control surface. The problem with prior art solutions is the heavy weight used by the massive structure of the middle hinge. Furthermore, in order for the middle hinge to be supported on the control surface, the control surface has to be made firm, and heavy at the same time. However, lightness together with reliability is one of the most important criteria in aircraft constructions.